


Smile

by LadyMyfanwy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyfanwy/pseuds/LadyMyfanwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Jack's eyes, Ianto is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Jack looked at Ianto, watching as his face lit up, his joy shining out through his eyes like a beacon in the dark. "You should do that more often," he remarked casually.

"Do what?" Ianto frowned; his eyes quickly darted around, and he wondered what it was that he had done to warrant Jack's attention this time.

"Smile."

More confused than ever, Ianto's eyebrow arched and his blue eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Now it was Jack's turn to smile. "No, Ianto…" he reached out and stroked his hand gently down the side of his young man's face. "I meant you should smile more often."

Ianto repeated himself as he leaned into Jack's touch. "Why?"

"Because when you smile like that, you're beautiful."

Ianto blushed. "Don't be silly." He turned his head slightly and kissed the palm of Jack's hand. "Men aren't beautiful."

"You are," Jack said as he pulled his lover in against his body and wrapped his arms around Ianto's back. "To me."

Nuzzling Jack's neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent that was Jack Harkness, Ianto felt his blush deepen. "You are so sappy, Jack."

"Naw," Jack chuckled into Ianto's hair. "I'm so happy."

Ianto snuggled into Jack's embrace. "Me too, Cariad, me too," and his lips moved against Jack's skin as he smiled happily.

end


End file.
